


（代发）【GGAD】四方之中

by judgeofjudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeofjudge/pseuds/judgeofjudge
Summary: 作者非本人，仅代一位朋友发下文www





	（代发）【GGAD】四方之中

　　分级：NC17  
　　配对：GGAD  
　　简介：AD战败梗，嗯……

　　当魔法部大厅里几乎所有的人都停下脚步，将目光聚集在他身上时，阿不思一瞬间真的很想转身离开，但他知道自己不能。如往常一样，他露出亲切的微笑，如同面对他亲爱的学生们时一样，向人们问候：“早安，先生们夫人们。”

　　他得到的回应寥寥无几，只有几位年轻的小姐对他报以迟疑的微笑，愿梅林保佑她们，这是他仅有的安慰了。大部分人甚至连嘴角都没有弯一下，他们的目光像利刃一样划伤了阿不思的皮肤，复杂、失望、犹疑，甚至是幸灾乐祸。但无论怎样，它们都在表达一个含义：看啊，这个失败者居然还敢出现在这里。

　　是啊，失败者，一个败将居然还堂而皇之出现在被胜利者占领的魔法部里，阿不思理解他们的失望，即使他们中的一些人在十几天前还曾用热切崇敬的目光追逐他，目送他到那个战场。

　　然后他失败了。

　　当格林德沃的老魔杖抵上他的咽喉时，阿不思一瞬间居然是释然的，紧接着便是遗憾，为自己的失败。尖利的硬石磨砺着他的背部，他仰躺在地上，身体疼痛得像是断成了几节，一根手指都无法移动，虽然他可以确定格林德沃并不比自己好上多少，但没有用，对方依然可以站着，这就是最终的结果。

　　阿不思努力地抬起头，血腥味满上他的喉咙，满眼都是格林德沃背光之下看不清表情的身影，残破的风衣猎猎飞舞，曾经那只金色的大鸟现在如同死神。

　　“我赢了，邓布利多。”

　　是的，你赢了。阿不思想笑，却呛咳出声，鲜血终于从他的嘴角涌出，眼前也变得黑暗。这就是最后了，他想，这就是最后了。阿不思闭上双眼，当死亡近在眼前，你需要做的便是迎接它，他很庆幸生命中最后的颜色是黑暗，而不是刺眼的绿光。

　　但是没有，一切并没有如他所愿的结束。再次醒来后，阿不思看到的是圣芒戈熟悉的天花板，和欲言又止的医生们。一切都是那么平常，如果不是手上熟悉又陌生的银色手环，阿不思甚至以为自己只是在观看魁地奇比赛时，不幸被游走球砸到了头才入院的。

　　阿不思不知道自己失败后发生了什么，他也不想去思考格林德沃为什么没有要了自己的命，在很久以前，他就已经放弃用任何与善良相关的词语去揣测格林德沃的思维。

　　“早安，邓布利多教授，您看起来比前几天好多了。”一个美艳的黑发女人走近阿不思的病床前，阿不思认识她，格林德沃得力的手下之一，这让他的目光微微暗了暗，但他依然维持住了自己的礼貌，微笑回应。但对方的下一句话，却让他沉下了脸，“战争已经完全结束了。”

　　“所以，我们输了。”阿不思僵硬而冷漠地说。

　　那个名叫文达的女人露出了玩味的笑容：“您放心，除了您之外，并没有其他人受伤。”

　　阿不思闭了闭眼睛，五味陈杂，所以他们投降了。魔法部、傲罗和曾经反抗格林德沃的巫师们，选择拜倒在那个人的脚下，而自己，怕是压垮他们的最后稻草。

　　“您不必对此感到遗憾，毕竟这是早晚的事情。”

　　文达的话并没有为阿不思带来任何安慰，他深吸一口气：“于是我现在是你们的战俘了？”

　　对方意义不明地在阿不思身上游移的目光让他的表情又冷淡了几分，但女人并没有说话——对此阿不思有些莫名的庆幸——她只是笑了笑便转身离开了。

　　在之后的十几天里，阿不思不得不留着圣芒戈，不仅仅因为他正在被看管着，也是因为他的伤势。这场激战，给这位教授的身体造成了严重的伤害，在最初的一个星期，他甚至无法坐起身来。

　　而整整两个星期，文达都没有再出现，格林德沃那方也没有任何消息。或许他已经死了，阿不思淡淡地想，他清楚自己即使战败，也不会让格林德沃占到太多便宜，或者那个人真的已经重伤不治了。这样想着，阿不思闭上双眼，将自己埋进被子里。

　　但很快，他这自娱自乐说笑话一样的假定就被否决了，一份预言家日报被工整地摆在了他的床头，头版头条上格林德沃巨大的志得意满的笑脸几乎戳痛了阿不思的眼睛，还有旁边的让他几乎嗤笑出声的几行夸张的大字“伟大的先驱者格林德沃——英国欢迎您!”。阿不思很庆幸预言家日报的编辑忙于吹捧格林德沃，而忘记了多花几行文字去描述他的手下败将的惨状。他并不想自己的名字和他们出现在同一版面上。

　　第二天的清晨，文达就再次出现了，阿不思知道她算准了时间，当然，他们拥有绝对的主动权。

　　“先生希望能见见您，邓布利多教授。”这次的文达没有同往常一样用神秘微笑的开场白，而是很直截了当地说。

　　这不出阿不思的预料，所以他坦然接受了，十几天的恢复，让他得以重振的一些精神：“当然，我当然愿意见他。但是……”他摸了摸手腕上的手环，他早已感觉到这和当初魔法部给他带上的手环的不同，它不仅用于监视，而是遏制，在它的作用下，阿不思无法使用任何魔力，“希望他没有提及什么附加条件，”

　　“没有，只需要您去见他。”文达回答，并伸出手，“我送您去，”

　　但阿不思回绝了她：“不用，我认识路。我会用麻瓜的方法过去。”

　　文达临走时给了阿不思意味深长的一瞥。阿不思知道，她或许在心里暗笑他居然选择用如此幼稚的方法试图激怒盖勒特.格林德沃。但事实上阿不思并无意于此，不全是，虽然不想承认，但他仅仅只是想将见面的时间推迟一会，一小会……如同那些年一样。

　　阿不思离开了圣芒戈，在路边叫了辆麻瓜马车，他知道自己正在被监视着，所以在战况不明的情况下，并没有做无用功，只是让车夫绕了个大圈欣赏沿途的风景，最后为了回报对方的辛苦，将兜里仅有的金加隆全部给了他。目送车夫晕乎乎捧着不知道是什么，但绝对很值钱的金币离开后。阿不思转过身，再一次面对了自己的命运。

　　“早安，先生们夫人们。”他用礼貌的问候，作为自己的开场白。

　　“邓布利多教授。”文达的身影出现在旋梯上，她走下台阶，对阿不思微笑，“格林德沃先生已经等久了。”

　　阿不思知道她是故意说给周围人听的，四周的小声吸气声此起彼伏，他不想去思考那些人会在心中怎样脑补失败者邓布利多和胜利者格林德沃的会面会发生什么。他也不在乎了。

　　阿不思随着文达走上旋梯，在尽头，是魔法部长的办公室。

　　显然，它现在属于格林德沃。

　　打开门，文达做了一个请的手势：“先生就在里面，邓布利多教授。我会守在门外，没有人会来打搅你们。”她目送阿不思走入房间，然后关上了房门，阿不思可以肯定，门被锁上了。

　　房间里一片黑暗，阿不思不确定这是不是格林德沃的小把戏，用来给自己增加所谓的压迫感，但他不打算让他成功，所以阿不思走了几步就停下了，站在房间的中央一步不挪，静候那个人先沉不住气。

　　啪得一声房间亮了起来，刺目的白光让阿不思眯起眼睛，然后他看到了那个人，盖勒特.格林德沃，正站在一张宽大的书桌前，静静地看着他。

　　一时间，两人都没有说话。

　　寂静的空气中，打破沉默的是格林德沃：“不说点什么吗，邓布利多。”

　　阿不思笑笑，他仰起头：“恭喜？”

　　低沉的笑声回荡在静谧的房间中，片刻后，格林德沃止住笑，得意地说：“你的确该恭喜，我成功了。而这曾是我们所展望的最伟大的事业。”

　　“是你的。”阿不思打断他，“只是你的事业。”

　　“哦？”格林德沃令人不快地扬起嘴角，阿不思发现，他似乎有些不高兴了，“想不到伟大的邓布利多也会撒谎。或者说，你在害怕吗，害怕别人发现你到底是什么人？”

　　“我无意欺骗任何人。”

　　“但你善于隐瞒不是吗。”格林德沃缓慢地走近他，“隐瞒你的那些小秘密。那年夏天……”

　　阿不思冷漠地说:“那是我一生最大的错误。”

　　领口的突然紧收让阿不思不得不仰起头，格林德沃放大的脸庞出现在他的眼前，阿不思甚至能看到对方异瞳中自己的倒影。格林德沃拽着他的领口，嘴角紧紧抿着，阿不思可以确定他已经接近愤怒了，但最终，格林德沃只是给了他一个扭曲的微笑：“一个失败者说话应该谨慎，是不是？邓布利多。”

　　阿不思想要回嘴，但对方的手让他呼吸困难，所以他一个字也没有说出口。

　　对此格林德沃似乎奇怪的满足，但他并没有放开阿不思，而是逼近他，低沉的话语宛如毒液，浸泡着阿不思的心：“我应该感谢你不是吗，感谢你帮我制定的计划。你看看，我一步步按照它们完成了，现在我得到了这里。”

　　阿不思的瞳孔放大了，格林德沃是如此了解他，精确地捅到了他的要害，他们曾像两条毒蛇缠绕在一起，亮出獠牙，随时可以攻击对方的七寸。而现在，被咬住的人是他。

　　格林德沃对阿不思眼中瞬间涌起的悔恨似乎并不满足，相反，他看起来更加恼怒：“你应该感到荣幸，邓布利多。”

　　阿不思难受地咳咳，扭头避开对方压迫在咽喉上的手指，他知道现在不应该激怒格林德沃，但人的情绪总会有时难以控制，而且在这个情况下，他还有什么可担忧的呢。于是阿不思直视格林德沃的双眼，努力找回往日的平稳的声线，他告诉格林德沃：“你永远不会赢的。”

　　下一刻，阿不思发现自己晕头转向跌靠在书桌前，紧接着，格林德沃再次抓住他的领口将他拎起，坚硬的桌面边角抵在阿不思的腰窝上，难受得很。

　　“看来你还没得到教训，邓布利多！”格林德沃低喝，似乎终于放弃了伪装的淡定，“需要我提醒你的失败吗？英国，已经是我的了，我以为你看过报纸。你们的部长，甚至热切地把他的办公室让给了我。”似乎回忆起了当时滑稽的场面，格林德沃扭曲地笑了笑。然后他另一只手下滑，扣住了阿不思一只手腕，举起来，将手环展示给阿不思，“而你不过是我的阶下囚而已。你应该感谢我，毕竟你的部长还曾建议我把你丢到阿兹卡班去。现在他要讨好新主人了，不是吗？”

　　格林德沃欣赏了片刻阿不思眼中的惊愕和失望，接着说：“所以，这就是你得到的，邓布利多，一个弃子、牺牲品，靠你的敌人拯救。没有人会帮你，甚至感谢你的人都没有。你的那些志同道合的同伴也是，他们把你丢下，躲了起来！”

　　“人们需要积蓄力量，格林德沃。”阿不思说，“自大不是一个好品德。”

　　格林德沃冷笑：“自欺欺人也不是。”

　　“是的。”阿不思同样冷冷地笑了，“所以对于你，我改正了错误。”

　　他说错话了，或者说，他说对话了，阿不思精准地越过了对方的底线。脊背重重撞击在桌面上，疼痛让他闷哼出声。桌上的物品被横扫在地，几只羽毛笔惊恐地抱在一起，瑟瑟发抖地向桌角蹭去。格林德沃的脸挡住了天花板顶灯刺目的白光，窒息的压迫感亦如决斗那天，让阿不思心跳加速：“看来你没有得到教训，邓布利多。我不介意给你多一些……”

　　阿不思一拳揍向格林德沃的脸，他早该这么干了，但他的拳头甚至没来得及挥出，一阵让人麻痹的疼痛从双腕处席卷全身，阿不思倒吸了一口冷气，胳膊瘫软地落回桌上。

　　“别惊讶，只是防范于未然。”格林德沃冷笑，他的胯部令人不安地卡在阿不思双腿间，“你毁了血誓，而我总要找个替代品。”他俯下身，危险地低语，“听话点，伟大的邓布利多。”

　　=========================

　　“阿尔，听话点。”金发少年凑近赤褐色头发的同伴，“你再乱动下去，我就无法专心了。”

　　少年阿不思不安地动了动：“你确定要做这个吗，在这里……”

　　“但我看出你特别想要。”

　　“噢……”被戳破心事的阿不思脸红了，他有些恼羞成怒地拢住已经散开的衬衫，“我要回家了，我妹妹……”

　　他的话还没有说完，就被盖勒特拉进了一个缠绵的热吻里。对方总能抓住自己的弱点，阿不思迷迷糊糊地想，几秒钟后，他什么都思考不了了。

　　片刻后，凌乱的呼吸声和小声的呻吟在隐蔽的谷仓中响起。

　　=========================

　　阿不思紧紧咬住下唇，不让自己漏出声音，他已经足够狼狈，不想表现得更加软弱。领口被粗暴地撕开，衬衫凌乱。不知出于什么目的，格林德沃并没有用魔法，而是采用了麻瓜一样的手段。劲侧的疼痛让阿不思别过头，格林德沃啃咬着他的脖子，阿不思知道上面会留下清晰的痕迹。格林德沃一只手深入他的领口，用力地抚摸阿不思的肌肤。

　　“别一动不动，伟大的邓布利多”格林德沃的声音在耳边恶意轻笑，热气让他的耳垂酥麻，“没人想艹一具尸体。”

　　“那就停下……嗯！”在阿不思开口的瞬间，格林德沃的手指重重捻过他的胸口那一点，逼出他第一声呻吟。阿不思绝望地感觉一股酥麻感从尾椎升起，禁欲了几十年的身体似乎被渐渐唤醒。无法再忍受下去，他开始挣扎。

　　手环限制住了他的举动，格林德沃轻易就抓住他的双腕，压在头顶：“终于有点意思起来。”

　　衣衫已经完全被扯开，格林德沃变本加厉地蹂躏着阿不思的胸口，对方隐忍的表情刺激着他的恶念，这是久违的冲动。每次他的手指重重捻过阿不思的乳尖，身下人都再无法控制住他的喘息。手环像锁扣一样将阿不思的双腕牢牢固定在桌面上，宽大的书桌上，那个人像是像是被钉在十字架上一样摊开双臂，刺目的灯光将他的肌肤照得更加苍白，和双目紧闭忍耐着的脸，是一种谜一样的圣洁。让格林德沃有一种毁坏他的冲动。

　　格林德沃抬起阿不思的腿，开始脱掉他的裤子。这显然刺激到了身下的人，阿不思猛然睁开眼，眼中的愤怒暂时压过了欲望，他狠狠试图踢向对方。格林德沃又一次控制住他，冷笑：“开心点，享受它不好吗。”

　　=========================

　　“开心吗阿尔”盖勒特俯下身亲吻身下的爱人，笑着，“我们终于在一起了。”

　　赤褐色头发的少年意乱情迷地喘息，无暇回答。

　　=========================

　　阿不思大口呼吸着，下身的凉意让他几乎绝望，他再也控制不住自己，开始尝试用任何办法攻击那个暴徒，即使手腕上的手环一次次给他警告也在所不惜。但一切都于事无补，格林德沃握住他的膝弯，将他的分得更开，他已经完全暴露在对方眼前，一览无遗。

　　当欲望被握住时，阿不思惊喘出声，他无法克制地开始发抖。格林德沃歪着头，欣赏这幅美景，从刚才起就恼怒非常的心，终于有了片刻的平稳。他暧昧地活动着手指，感受着对方克制的欲望，他俯下身，将再次别过头的阿不思的脸扭过来：“真应该让你的学生看看你现在的样子，那个纽特·斯卡曼德，你偏爱的男孩。他知道吗，自己老师的这幅模样……”他的手用力压过顶端，满意地听到阿不思来不及吞进嘴里的半声惊呼。

　　抬起手，故作惊异地看看指尖的一点点粘液，格林德沃说：“你的自制力变差了，邓布利多。”

　　“混蛋……”阿不思狠狠瞪着他，目光中满是屈辱。

　　格林德沃表情空白了片刻，然后他再次握住阿不思的欲望，手指再次活动起来，撸动着，并用拇指扣弄着顶端。阿不思呜咽着，摇着头，几十年没有感受过的快感几乎压倒了他：“不……停下……嗯……”

　　“我很意外你居然没有过伴侣，邓布利多。”格林德沃的声音在耳边回荡，阿不思无法分辨他到底想表达什么，快感让他浑身颤抖，他想抬起手，手腕却被牢牢固定，只能无力地小幅挣扎。

　　“……！”随着格林德沃的一按，阿不思猛地挺起腰，眼前一阵发白，达到了高潮。

　　=========================

　　“阿尔？”盖勒特亲吻着软软靠在他身上的少年，手指眷恋地划过对方汗湿的头发，“怎么样？”

　　“这感觉……很奇妙，”初经人事的少年几乎化在了盖勒特身上，“很奇妙……”

　　盖勒特狡黠地笑了：“想不想来个点更奇妙的？”

　　阿不思没什么力度地瞪了盖勒特一眼：“有时候你真让我怀疑谁才是年长的那个……”

　　盖勒特大笑，金色的头发在谷仓点点漏进的阳关下璀璨生辉，他翻身压上自己的爱人，深深地吻上他。

　　=========================

　　常年的禁欲生活后的高潮来得如此汹涌，阿不思觉得自己似乎失去了几秒意识，等他再回过神来，格林德沃已经将他修长的腿架在了肩上。意识到他要做什么，阿不思怒视：“放开！”

　　“公平一点，”格林德沃说，“你不能自己爽过后就不管别人。”

　　“你……啊！”一根手指入侵入了阿不思的身体，他被强行打开了，粗糙带着刚才的粘液的手指从穴口爬入，挤压着温热的内壁，像深处摸索。

　　这熟悉的感觉令人绝望，阿不思踢动着双腿想要后退，却依然被牢牢固定在桌子上，他的大腿内侧只能一次次无力地蹭过格林德沃的肩和腰，如同在求欢。

　　又一根手指挤入了身体，在阿不思体内灵活地摸索，在碰到某一点时，阿不思惊叫出声。

　　两根手指开始集中地按压着那一点，格林德沃俯下身，亲吻着阿不思的脸，对方挣扎得太剧烈，让他不得不再次固定住他的头。

　　“看看，你必须承认，我们依然熟悉彼此。”格林德沃喘息着说，手指狠狠擦过对方的敏感点，将对方的破碎呻吟吞入口中，阿不思试图去咬他，没有成功，“这是你自找的，邓布利多！你应该帮我，站在我身后，而你呢，你逃跑了！”

　　阿不思猛地睁开双眼：“逃跑的是你！”

　　“好吧，我不和你争。但你必须承认你错了，你看看，看看我现在得到的，一切！全部！如果你当初……”

　　“……永远不会！”

　　格林德沃沉默了，接着他飞快抽出手指。突如其来的空虚让阿不思绞紧了内壁，紧接着，炙热顶在了他的穴口上。

　　被贯穿时阿不思几乎有眼泪要夺眶而出。他仰起头，想尽量回避这一切，华丽的吊灯上的每一处却能映射出他狼狈的身影，几乎不着寸缕地仰躺在英国魔法部长办公室宽大的书桌上，被另一个除了裤子外衣冠楚楚的人狠狠贯穿。

　　格林德沃顶弄着阿不思，与他粗暴的行为不同，他的声音一改刚才的焦躁，除了微微气喘外几乎可以说是平淡的：“无所谓你承认不承认，我依旧是赢家。”他冷笑一声，恶毒地说，“随便你恨我，都没有用！”

　　阿不思痛苦地闭上眼睛，被顶弄的身体无力地颤抖，像是落叶。酸涩的感觉在眼中聚集，几十年来都不曾感觉到的脆弱，和无法也不能正视的感情，充斥着他的内心，快要将他压垮。

　　得不到回答的格林德沃看向他，对方绝望的表情让他停顿了片刻，接着更用力地顶了上去：“你竟然不恨我，真让我荣幸。”

　　再也控制不住自己，阿不思的嘴角溢出意思泣音，身体的快感和心里的痛苦让他感觉被撕裂，他仰起头，如同濒死的鹤，早就咬破的下唇让他口中一片血腥味。

　　格林德沃猛地将他抱起来，手环自动和桌面分离，但阿不思已经一根手指都无力动弹，手臂软软垂着，随着格林德沃的顶弄微微摇晃。

　　“你爱我吗，邓布利多？”格林德沃突然在他耳边问道。

　　眼泪终于夺眶而出，阿不思抬起手，紧紧捂住双眼，但没有用，泪水依旧从指缝滑落。

　　格林德沃的手用力抓住他的肩膀，几乎镶进肉里。

　　“你爱我？”

　　“你居然真的……”

　　格林德沃紧抱着他，舔去他的泪水，狠狠一顶，在阿不思带着哭腔的惊呼中发泄了自己的欲望。然后他低下头吻住似乎已经没有意识的阿不思的唇，低喃：“你爱我！阿不思……”

　　=========================

　　“我爱你，阿尔。”盖勒特亲吻着累得快要睡着的少年。

　　“我也是，”少年阿不思迷迷糊糊地笑了，“即使……我也爱你。”

　　当年还盛气凌人的金发少年并没有听出年长少年一瞬间的欲言又止，他抱紧了对方，搜刮着平常不用打草稿的情话，但最终只是问：“永远？”

　　“是的，”阿不思抬起头，给了他一个吻，“永远。”

　　=========================

阿不思醒过来，一瞬间分不清自己在哪，接着他发现自己已经从书桌被移动到了一边的躺椅上，衣服也回到了自己身上，但被扯破的领口却没有恢复如初，依旧松松垮垮，满是被蹂躏过的痕迹。

他坐起身，然后看到了格林德沃，对方站在阴影中，表情古怪，像是在看他，又像是沉浸在自己的思绪里。

阿不思不想思考对方又在搞什么阴谋，过多的刺激让他已经有些记不清刚才发生了什么，只有下身的细微疼痛提醒他经历过的事，羞耻和愤怒煎熬着他的心，他一刻也不想呆在这里  
　　  
　　“我想我该走了，如果你没有别的事。” 阿不思开口，用尽全力维持声线平稳，并祈祷对方下一秒无论说出什么话，自己都能继续保持理智。

　　好在格林德沃没有马上回答他，在久到阿不思以为对方听力出现问题的时候，才点了点头。阿不思立刻站起身快步离开。

　　“你……”格林德沃突然开口，声音有些奇怪的低哑，“希望你不要做蠢事，你已经输了，将来也不会赢，记得这一点。”

　　不用他说，手腕上没有消失的手环也在提醒他这一点，但是……阿不思低下头闭了闭眼，眼中已经恢复了几分清明和冷静。他没有回头，径直走出了不知何时打开了的房门。

　　他与文达擦身而过，没有说话，对方似乎看透一切的目光让他选择放弃了礼貌。虽然他已经尽力整理了自己的仪表，但散乱撕裂的领口，脖子上的红痕和肿胀的嘴角，无一不在向人们展示他到底经历了什么。阿不思祈祷他在路人不要遇到太多的人，这样他即使不上预言家日报的头条，他的“事迹”也足够被所有人知道了。但如果格林德沃想用这个来打击他，他不会让他如愿。

　　“邓布利多教授已经离开了。”办公室里，文达公事公办地对格林德沃汇报，“您放心，我们的人会看着他的。”

　　格林德沃慢半拍地嗯了一声。

文达停顿了片刻，看向她发誓要永远效忠的那个人，斟酌着语气：“但我不认为邓布利多教授会屈服。”

格林德沃冷笑：“他当然不会，如果那么容易就好了。”

“那……”

格林德沃看向她的冷冷目光让文达闭上了嘴，她不敢去问，为什么她伟大的主人不杀了他最大的敌人。

“我需要他活着，当做我招降其他人用的招牌。”

这不是实话，她的主人从来吝啬于说真话，但是有些真相太过明显，让人忽视都做不到。不过作为最得力的手下，文达知道什么时候应该捂住双眼，

“如您所愿。”

　　END


End file.
